Game Elements
Game Screen *A. Level and XP (Experience Points) Indicators - This area tells you the level you are at and how many experience points you have. The XP area is also a meter that shows how much further you have until you reach the next level. *B. Game Currency - Here you will see how many gold coins and pearls you have available to spend. You can also purchase more coins using Facebook currency. *C. Fish Status - Here you can see meters for the fishes level of cleanliness and hunger. Try to keep the meters full as much as possible. *D. Voting/Rank - Here you can vote for a Neighbor's tank that you feel deserves special attention. Click on the thumbs up and it will increase by 1 point per day. You can also ask others to vote for your tank here. *E. Tank Name - Here you will see your Tank's name. You can change the tank's name to whatever you wish and each one of your tanks can be named. Click on the little notepad and type in the name you choose or it will stay at the default tank number. *F. Camera - Click here to take snapshots of your tank. NOTE - You must not be in full screen mode to take images. Click on the camera and a full tank shot will be taken. You can no''t take close up shots of individual fish at this time. (See taking Images below) *G. Send Gifts - Click on this icon to send gifts to your Neighbors. (See sending gifts below for more information) *H. Action Menu - (Left to Right) *1. Store - Click here to purchase items for your aquarium. You can purchase fish, additional tanks and decor here. (See Shopping Below) *2. Arrow Tool - Click here and use this tool to point to fish and decor that you want information on. This will clear other items off of your cursor. *3. Fish Food - Click here to feed your Fish. (See Feeding Fish Below) *4. Cleaning Brush - Click on this brush to clean your tank. (See Cleaning Tank below) *5. Tap the Glass - Click on this hand and the cursor will change allowing you to tap on the glass. This is how you can see fish doing tricks you have trained them to do. (See Tricks Below) *6. Treasure Hunt Mini Game - Click here to play the "Treasure Hunt" Mini Game. Here you will see either 0,1 or 2 showing if you have any games to play for the day. (See playing Treasure Hunt Mini Game Below) *7. Achievements - Click here to access the menu that shows which achievements you can earn and which you have already earned in the game so far. *I. Game Settings Menu - (L to R) *1. Music - Click here to toggle the game music on or off. *2. Sound Effects - Click here to toggle the game's sound effects on or off. *3. Image Quality - Click here to toggle between poor to high image quality. If your computer is slow or the fish seems choppy in movements you may want to decrease the image quality to improve performance. *4. Full Screen - Click here to toggle between full screen and half screen. NOTE - You can ''not type notes, take images, or change text in full screen mode. Click on the icon again to exit full screen or you can hit the escape key on your computer. *5. Population - In this area you can see how many fish are in the tank you are viewing and the tank's maximum capacity. *J. Tank Menu - Here you can toggle between tanks as well as purchase additional tanks and upgrades. *K. Neighbor Menu - This is your Neighbor Menu. Click on a Neighbor to visit them. (See Visiting Neighbors Below)